This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Background: Our objective is to understand the interaction, function and regulation of human immunodeficiency virus type 1 (HIV-1) and the human immune system using the non-human primate model, rhesus macaque. Methods: We will continue to utilize this valuable resource for potential discovery of potent anti-viral drugs, immune enhancing proteins, entry inhibiting drugs and microbicides. Results/Discussion: Using this system, in vitro as well as in vivo, our effort will continue to advance our understanding of pathogenesis in relation to the immune system. Furthermore, we will continue to test new promising anti-HIV-1 blockers, immune modulators and microbicides.